


Violent Delights

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [7]
Category: An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire (Video Game), Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Demons, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Малый круг призыва готов. Восемь красных и восемь чёрных свечей расставлены в определённом порядке, цветы паслёна собраны лентой из паучьего шёлка… иногда призыв даэдра слишком похож на романтический вечер для двоих.Автор:Anjela Norton
Relationships: м!Вестидж/Пертан Ворн
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Графичный секс с даэдра-пауком. Арахнофобам категорически не рекомендую.  
> Ворн, если что, канонный персонаж; его можно встретить в игре Battlespire.

Когда после каждой смерти воскресаешь как новенький, даже если тебя нашинковали в фарш и сбросили в лавовое озеро, трижды прокляв каждый грёбаный кусок, отношение к жизни "слегка" меняется. Может, стоило страдать и горевать о безвозвратно утерянной душе – увы, длительное заключение в чёрном камне душ в Хладной Гавани плохо сказывается на такой тонкой и нежной субстанции, – но Астор горечи не чувствовал. Бессмертие, пусть и полученное насильно, и раньше воспринималось скорее как дар, чем как проклятие, а после, когда он разобрался в его природе, и вовсе открыло невиданные горизонты. Только в Этериусе Астор терял своё преимущество и мог по-настоящему, окончательно исчезнуть. К счастью, в ближайшие века он не собирался посещать Этериус. 

Неограниченные возможности… любые, самые невероятные, невозможные или попросту смертельные для других эксперименты. Астор занимал себя различными вопросами и задачами, потому что стремление и поиск были его сутью, но иногда попросту потакал своим желаниям. Отчаянные говорили, что нужно попробовать всё, но ведь он действительно мог позволить себе _всё_. Что не убивает, делает жизнь интереснее, верно?

С оменом Вермины он уже трахался, пусть и не осознавал этого – омерзительно до содрогания, особенно потому, что так легко поддался иллюзиям. Дремора казались ему до безобразия скучными – насмотрелся уже в Хладной Гавани, достаточно: почти как смертные, только уродливее и злее. Шипы и рога, конечно, придавали им шарм, но не более того. Тёмные соблазнители и золотые святые – в ту же категорию, да ещё слишком близки к Шеогорату, а к Безумной звезде Астор не хотел приближаться чаще необходимого. Шрайки Ноктюрнал и того скучнее: просто голые бабы с ужасными голосами, никакой фантазии. Их он не выбрал бы, даже если бы не брезговал прислужниками Ноктюрнал принципиально. А вот даэдра-пауки – да, совсем другое дело… 

На даэдра-пауков Астор начал засматриваться не так уж давно, но успел войти во вкус. Элегантное, утончённое создание, способное сожрать взрослого человека и заморочить голову так, что не отличишь правду от вымысла. Именно то, что ему нужно.

Малый круг призыва готов. Восемь красных и восемь чёрных свечей расставлены в определённом порядке, цветы паслёна собраны лентой из паучьего шёлка… иногда призыв даэдра слишком похож на романтический вечер для двоих. Время – между полуночью и рассветом, время не теней, но отсутствия оных, лучшее время для убийства и секса. 

Астор прикрыл глаза, вдохнул медленно и глубоко, зажёг свечи магическим импульсом, и начальные слоги заученной формулы призыва будто сами выскользнули изо рта. Для каждого вида даэдра – свой ритм звуков, свой узор слов, и обращения к слугам Мефалы больше всего походили на – ничего удивительного – плетение паутины. Тонкая, филигранная, требующая точности работа: одно неверное ударение, и в лучшем случае портал выведет не на красавца-паука, а на какого-нибудь слоада. 

Начертанные алым – босмерская красная охра высшего качества, между прочим, недешёвое удовольствие, – многочисленные даэдрические символы и знаки магического шифра вспыхнули сперва насыщенно багряным, затем – пустотно-чёрным. Пространство нехотя завихрилось, сжалось до точки в центре символа "oht", а затем развернулось, как распускаются паучьи лилии: элегантно расправились лепестки-цепи, изящно вытянулись тонкие тычинки-якоря, являя миру благоухающую обливионской энергетикой тёмную сердцевину портала…

Сперва показалась тонкая паучья нога. Аккуратно высунувшись из вихрящихся врат, она прощупала ближайшее окружение: тык, тык, тык. Лапка с острым коготком зацепилась за бахрому одной из подушек и раздражённо дёрнулась, сбрасывая ношу. Затем последовал звук, будто с той стороны заинтересованно хмыкнули, и в портале показалась голова. 

Обычная человеческая голова с двумя горящими глазами-угольками, вьющимися тёмными волосами и хищной ухмылкой; за ней широкие плечи, мощный торс и сильные руки с чётко очерченными, "высушенными" мышцами. Красивый, но вполне обычный человек… вот только вместо человеческих ног последовал сложный аналог головогруди с тремя парами гибких и тонких ходильных ног, а затем возникло овальное, покрытое чёрными волосками паучье брюшко.

Какое изящество, какая грация… ни одному из смертных о таком и мечтать не приходилось. С виду туловище казалось слишком огромным и тяжёлым для аккуратных конечностей, но даэдра двигался завораживающе – отточенней любого акробата и плавнее лучшей танцовщицы. 

– Приветствую тебя, Ворн.

Портал с шипящим свистом закрылся, отрезая пауку путь к отступлению. Впрочем, тот и не думал сбегать или нападать. Он повёл плечами и облизнул полные губы, внимательно рассматривая своего призывателя, сидящего перед ним на коленях. 

– Ну здравствуй, пустотный. 

Голос будоражащий, с потусторонней хрипотцой, обволакивающий не хуже паутины. Паук осторожно переступил через круг призыва, не задевая свечей. Астор улыбнулся, откидываясь на подушки и вытягивая затёкшие ноги, затем приманил жестом бокал с крепким сухим вином. Терпкий аромат, смешанный с добавленными пряностями и запахом раскуренных благовоний, ударил в голову. Рот наполнился слюной.

– Извини, но тебе не предлагаю. Как дела в Обливионе?

– Всё как прежде. Ты же знаешь: у нас постоянно лишь изменение. 

Едва закончив предложение, Ворн отвлёкся на блики света в магическом резервуаре, что стоял у дальней стены, и зачарованно уставился на кристалл. Он легко терял концентрацию и интерес – типичный даэдра-паук, не смотря на то, что принимал менее типичную "мужскую" форму. 

– Дагон всё пытается переманить вас на свою сторону? 

Ворн моргнул, медленно повернул голову и плотоядно оскалился. 

– Больно ты любопытный. 

Астор следил за ситуацией в Обливионе. Авторитет Мефалы незначительно пошатнулся после неудачи с Вайлом и Ноктюрнал, но почуявший слабину Мерунес Дагон уже наточил свою бритву и теперь пытался отпилить солидный кусок – зазвать к себе её даэдра-пауков. Некоторые с готовностью откликнулись: Мерунес, конечно, не самый любящий и понимающий "босс", но в его силе не сомневался никто, а младшие даэдра предпочитают сильных покровителей. 

Интересно, согласится ли Ворн сменить сторону? Спрашивать Астор, разумеется, не собирался – паук всё равно не выдаст свои секреты.

– Ты ведь меня не для светской беседы призвал?

– Я просто хотел растянуть удовольствие! – Астор развёл руками и отставил пустой бокал подальше. – А даэдра ещё возмущаются, что смертные слишком суетливы.

Ворн нетерпеливо привстал на ногах и заманчиво показал вторую после человеческих рук пару конечностей. Заканчивались они… Астор с трудом проглотил тугой горячий ком, застрявший в горле: такое ощущение, что эти штуки каждый раз становились всё больше и больше. 

Забавное строение половых органов у пауков: слово "членистоногое" приобретало для них совсем уж смешное значение. На концах педипальп у самцов находился цимбиум – "совокупительный аппарат, строением мало схожий с половым членом мероидов, но выполняющий, несомненно, те же функции". Так писал один учёный-Диренни, с чьими обширными трудами о паукообразных Астор ознакомился, прежде чем недвусмысленно искать приключений на задницу. Интересно, почему никто не додумался написать о строении даэдра-пауков? Ох уж эти смертные, всё приходится узнавать самому… 

Иллюстрация в работе Диренни была весьма низкого качества – из-за времени краски и линии расплылись и потускнели, – а прицельно рассматривать органы обычных живых пауков, да ещё и выискивать половозрелых самцов, готовых к спариванию, Астор не горел желанием. Вряд ли это то, на что стоит смотреть. 

Но на Ворна смотреть хотелось, даже очень. Такой красивый — чуждый и хищный, опасный, как яд пустынного скорпиона, но томительно привлекательный своей монструозностью. Паук приблизился, по пути отталкивая расшитые подушки цепкими мохнатыми лапками, почти навис над ним. В горящих глазах блеснули и смешались голод и интерес.

Астор привстал, вновь перекатился на колени и с тихим, благоговейным стоном коснулся мускулистого живота. Очертил подушечками пальцев сначала "человеческие" мышцы, а затем медленно опустился к кромке, где сплавлялись людской верх и паучий низ. Кожа там нежная, нежнее вейрестского пурпурного бархата, а хитиновый покров мягкий и податливый…

Приникнуть, сжимая талию, коснуться губами самой границы, чуть поддразнив языком там, где у смертного был бы пупок, сцеловать шелковистые блики, скользнуть ниже и огладить беспокойными пальцами места, где ноги сочленялись с торсом. Астор, дрожа от свернувшегося внизу возбуждения, чуть царапал ногтями хитин, и Ворн отвечал ему шипением, мало похожим на дружелюбное. Человеческой рукой даэдра-паук зарылся в его волосы, взъерошил их и властно, с почти непреодолимой силой заставил запрокинуть голову. Набухший "член" недвусмысленно мазнул по приоткрытым губам. 

На иллюстрации в работе Диренни член Ворна походил мало, на человеческий — тоже; нечто среднее, покрытое тонкими-тонкими волосками (почти как у некоторых каджитов); в спокойном состоянии практически безобидное, но если паук _заинтересован_... в самый первый раз Астор так и не смог принять его до конца. 

Даэдра-пауки легко видоизменяют конечности, и Ворн, скорее всего, мог при необходимости заменить член на смертоносный боевой коготь — секс и убийство как две стороны единого целого, всё по заветам Прядильщицы. Будь Астор данмером-мефалитом, он непременно оценил бы всю глубину замысла. Но он был (когда-то; уже нет) бретонцем, и волновали его вовсе не теософские стороны паучьего члена.

Полувозбуждённый, но уже невозможно горячий, длинный и без намёка на головку, наоборот, чуть сужающийся к концу; под тонкой шкуркой проглядывалась сеть ярко-красных капилляров. Астор размашисто лизнул его — язык тут же защипало кислотным "предсеменем" — и прикрыл глаза, позволяя Ворну протолкнуться глубже. Нёбо и глотку оцарапали волоски. Он и забыл, какие они жёсткие… 

Представилось, как это выглядит со стороны. Ворн, будучи намного выше за счёт длинных ног, нависал над ним, накрывая мощным туловищем, и до одури медленно трахал в рот паучьей лапкой и удерживал двумя другими, не давая ни унции контроля. Любой смертный от такого зрелища пришёл бы в ужас. Эротический кошмар арахнофоба.

Ворн мог бы убить его сейчас: ничего не стоило полоснуть чёрным зазубренным когтём по открытому горлу, прыснуть яд в лицо или попросту раздавить. Астор не раз видел тени этих желаний в горящих глазах, но тот проявлял удивительную для даэдра-пауков выдержку. Вряд это связано с приязнью — просто Ворн знал, что после смерти Астор восстанет и не останется в долгу. 

Паук толкнулся слишком глубоко, и так сильно, что Астор задохнулся, закашлялся и тут же высвободился из хватки, хлестнув его слабым электричеством. Один из коготков случайно (случайно ли?) полоснул его по плечу, почти оторвав рукав лёгкого домашнего халата. Расшитая серебристыми нитями ткань тут же пропиталась кровью. 

Ворн с интересом поднёс коготь к своему лицу — для этого ему пришлось чуть привстать на лапах, обнажая нижнюю, покрытую шипами часть брюшка с зелёными пятнышками на шерсти, – и медленно слизнул кровь. Глаза его вспыхнули. Астор всё следил за движением длинного пурпурного языка, и член с каждой секундой всё больше твердел, натягивая ткань хлопковых бридж. 

Он поспешно развязал пояс и сбросил испорченный халат, открывая грудь и плечи, расчерченные красным узором татуировки. Новый порез нарушал симметрию сложного рисунка и неприятно саднил, кровь струилась по руке, стекая в ладонь и капая на эльсвейрский ковёр. 

– Ну-ка наклонись, – попросил Астор, и Ворн охотно подчинился, позволив обхватить себя за шею. 

Считался ли секс с призванным и привязанным к колдуну даэдра насильным? Астор не размышлял над этим вопросом всерьёз, но предпочитал давать Ворну полную свободу: его возбуждал не только сам паук, но и ответное желание, и проявление инициативы.

Ворн подхватил его человеческой парой рук, легко поднимая в воздух, и Астор тут же обвился ногами вокруг талии, прижался пахом к напряжённому животу и замер, выстонав в крепкое плечо неразборчивое проклятие: хлопковая ткань дразнила и без того возбуждённую плоть. Лапка с твёрдым паучьим "членом" несколько раз скользнула между ягодиц, имитируя сношение. Выдохнув, Астор в отместку с силой укусил паука за оттопыренную полную губу.

Кровь и плоть у большинства даэдра безвкусные, хоть и тяжёлые для желудка: Астор знал наверняка, потому что когда-то ел банекина и откусил кусок шеи у дреморы. Даэдра-пауки в этом отношении не выделялись из общей массы, и, наверное, к лучшему.

Поддерживая его парой гибких ног и одной рукой, другой Ворн шарил по телу, чуткими пальцами следуя за рельефными изгибами татуировки. Горящие глаза-угольки мерцали душным, жарким багрянцем. В какой-то момент Астор выгнулся, запрокинув голову и теснее сжав туловище бёдрами, и даэдра-паук воспринял это как своеобразный сигнал.

Подогнув длинные ноги, Ворн опустил его на пол. Вышло довольно грубо – если бы подушки не смягчили удар, Астор точно стукнулся бы затылком об пол, – но это его только раззадорило: он упёрся пяткой в твёрдый хитин торса, а затем быстро стянул бриджи, отбросив их подальше. Напряжённый член почти прижался к животу, когда паук наклонился, нависая над ним.

Астор не воспротивился бы, если бы Ворн решил принять в рот, но они уже выяснили, что из-за разницы в строении и габаритах обоим придётся извернуться – и возня с пристраиванием займёт куда больше времени, чем сам секс. Поэтому он позволил раздвинуть себе ноги, сам придержал одну под коленкой и только успел оглянуться в поисках флакончика с маслом, как почувствовал прохладное, покалывающее прикосновение когтя.

Заострённый и изогнутый, чёрный как эбонит и такой же прочный, боевой коготь завис в половине дюйма от мошонки. Ворн изучал выражение его лица и явно ожидал какой-либо реакции, но Астор медлил, уставившись на неоднозначную картину. Здравый смысл боролся с любопытством. В Хладной Гавани его однажды насадили на огромный шипастый кол. Вряд ли коготь хуже. Как это будет? Чего в итоге останется больше: боли или удовольствия?.. 

Ворн воспринял его растерянность как молчаливое согласие. Острый кончик когтя скользнул по яйцам, чуть приподняв их, прочертил ровную линию по ноющему стволу, застыв у самой головки, и аккуратно кольнул. Астор вцепился в ковёр. Его будто ударило током и тут же парализовало: не в силах оторвать взгляда от тонкой, блестящей ниточки предсемени, потянувшейся вслед за движением когтя, он трясся и хватал ртом внезапно потяжелевший воздух. 

Паук не остановился, двинувшись вверх по телу. Ворн усилил нажим, когда добрался до живота, и повёл дальше, оставляя тонкую, жгучую царапину. Боли Астор не чувствовал, только видел выступившую кровь, но, когда коготь соскользнул в выемку пупка, протяжно взвыл, выгнулся неровной дугой, рискуя пораниться, и криком остановил его:

– Хватит! Хватит… пожалуйста.

Это слишком похоже на свежевание. Он не хотел вспоминать, откуда знает о схожести. Взгляд затуманился, и лицо Ворна, с его горящими глазами-угольками и хищно, нетерпеливо приоткрытым полногубым ртом, поплыло. 

– Не надо когтем.

– Не бойся, пустотный, сейчас я не причиню тебе вреда, – паук облизнулся, специально выделив "сейчас". В руку скользнуло прохладное стекло: флакончик, конечно же, именно его он собирался искать…

Ворн забрал у него масло, открыл, выбросив пробку, и щедро полил им руки и набухшую "членоногу". Часть пролилась на Астора, и тогда паук принялся за него. Прохладные ладони, чуткие, но сильные, размазали всё по животу, очертив мышцы пресса, и внутренней стороне бёдер, а затем настойчиво перевернули его спиной вверх.

Астор уткнулся лицом в мягкую подушку, повлажневшую от пота, с трудом раздвинул ноги шире и полностью сдался, позволив Ворну смазать его и растянуть. Один палец, два… он насаживался на них и стонал, как ненормальный, кусая собственный кулак, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить чувство реальности. Когда пальцы пропали, а на бёдра легли скользкие руки, тело пробила сильная дрожь. 

Паучий "член" вошёл в него наполовину, но уже заполнил, казалось, до конца. Тонкие волоски дразнили внутренность и сводили с ума. Когда Ворн протолкнулся глубже, Астор не сдержался: беспомощно заскулил, вцепившись зубами в бахрому подушки.

– Тебе больно? – в голосе звучала не забота, но беззлобная насмешка. Даэдра-паука наверняка забавляло всё это… но и возбуждало ведь тоже.

Астор отрицательно замычал – на более осмысленный ответ не хватало сил, – и Ворн одобрительно хмыкнул, продолжив. Один настойчивый толчок за другим сопровождался хриплыми вздохами. Под веками взрывались и рассыпались звёзды. Астор понял, что тот вошёл до конца, когда почувствовал щекочущее прикосновение шерстистой паучьей лапки между ягодиц, и отчаянно взвыл, когда Ворн начал размеренно двигаться.

Напряжённый настолько, что не мог даже подмахивать, Астор просто позволил натягивать себя на член и только обессиленно стонал, когда Ворн задевал чувствительную точку внутри. Волоски щекотали прямую кишку с каждым движением, а кислотное "предсемя" жгло: не особо приятно, но и не больно – просто пикантно, как и вся ситуация в целом. 

Ворн крепко держал его за бёдра и довольно шипел, срываясь на гортанный рык в ответ на стоны. Паучьи ноги возбуждённо танцевали по обе стороны от тела, цепляясь коготками за ковёр и подушки. Одну Ворн поставил Астору на голову, с силой прижимая к полу, и тут же начал нетерпеливо вколачиваться, позабыв об осторожности. 

Астор не возражал. Он закрыл глаза и уже не стонал – тихо поскуливал, из последних сил пытаясь не соскользнуть в манящую пустоту. Бешеный ритм пульса стучал в висках в такт движениям Ворна и в такт барабану, отбивающему доли мгновений. Дышать стало слишком трудно: горячий воздух, потяжелевший от приторного запаха масла, не проходил через сдавленную глотку. 

Возбуждение сжигало его изнутри, как магма сжигает горы: вот-вот, чуть больше давления, ещё несколько толчков… но чего-то не доставало. Одних только чужих движений не хватало, и Астор потянулся затёкшей, непослушной рукой к собственному болезненно пульсирующему члену. Быстро, дёргано провёл пару раз вдоль ствола и вскрикнул, резко подавшись назад, насадившись до предела и нарушив ритмику.

В глазах потемнело. Сорванный крик зазвенел между слоями пространства, вытеснив всё остальное, и растворился в пустоте под веками. 

Огоньки свечей, расставленных в определённом порядке, неровно танцевали в полумраке. Пахло воском, жасминовым маслом и сексом. Щёку саднило: в какой-то момент подушка съехала, и Астор тёрся лицом об ковёр, даже не заметив этого. Ворн продолжал его неистово трахать, пытаясь быстрее приблизить собственную разрядку. Астор не останавливал, лениво ловя последние отголоски удовольствия. 

Ворн вдруг рыкнул особенно громко, вцепился рукой ему в бедро, грубо притянув к себе. На спину капнула холодная, дарившая странное ощущение отёка слюна. Астор вовремя опомнился: щёлкнул пальцами, ухватившись за ментальный поводок, и соскользнул с "члена" с неприятным влажным звуком. Паук в ответ агрессивно зашипел, но сделать ничего не мог – он всё ещё оставался призванным даэдра, подчинённым призывателю, хоть ему и позволили на время об этом забыть. 

Но Астор не собирался его мучить: поднявшись на дрожащих ногах, он отошёл подальше, поднял и накинул на плечи порваный халат, а после незамедлительно отпустил Ворна, позволив ему весьма обильно излиться. Паучье "семя" прожгло плотный ковёр и мелко запузырилось на нижнем, более жёстком слое нитей.

 _Бурные развлечения_ с даэдра-пауками обычно имели весьма мучительный конец для тех, кто не знал об этой особенности. 

Бессмертным даэдра секс как таковой без надобности – они не размножаются, и у многих видов, например, у дремора, даже нет семени, несмотря на наличие половых органов. Даэдра-пауки здесь отличились: их сперма слегка походила по назначению на паучий яд, который растворял внутренности жертвы, подготавливая к трапезе. Но дело-то в том, что еда даэдра тоже не нужна, и уж тем более не нужно внешнее переваривание, поэтому начилие мерзопакостной функции могло быть только шуткой. Больной и жестокой шуткой, какую и следовало ожидать от жителей Обливиона. 

Астор поднял взгляд – Ворн недобро ухмылялся, сложив руки на груди и раздражённо, но грациозно покачиваясь на тонких ногах. Он всё пытался застать Астора врасплох и впрыснуть яд, пока тот отходил от оргазма, но ему ещё ни разу не удалось. Забавное соревнование с возможностью действительно плохо кончить, но… 

Стоило представить на своём месте смертного, ничего не подозревающего культиста Мефалы, который решил разнообразить интимную жизнь и нетривиально восславить Прядильщицу, и по коже пробегал неприятный холодок. 

С даэдра-пауками "маленькая смерть" становилась совсем не маленькой.


End file.
